


you make winter warmer

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Snowball Fight, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: A winter night in the life of Dan and Phil, or alternatively, some gross winter fluff.





	you make winter warmer

“Phil, I swear to god if you lecture me I'll kick your ass.”

 

Dan points his finger as a humorous threat, wagging it at Phil in a way that makes him giggle. He grins, poking Phil in the chest and turning back around.

 

“I’m sure you'll make a wise decision with your order then.” Phil teases with a smile. Dan rolls his eyes because he already knows what Phil's reaction will be.

 

They found themselves at a Starbucks late at night. The snow is heavy, but Phil had convinced Dan it was worth it to go and try the new festive drinks when it wouldn't be as crowded. Reluctantly, Dan agreed.

 

When it's Dan and Phil's turn to order their drinks, Phil let's Dan go first. He knows Phil is going to make fun of him, and he won't lie, he kind of wants him to.

 

So all he orders is a simple hot chocolate, making the entire reason for their late night trip pointless. 

 

“Dan!” Phil protests. “Come on, you aren't even trying to be festive.”

 

They've never been ones for public affection, but it's moments like these when Dan just can't help himself. He chuckles when he turns to face Phil, seeing the little pout on his lips that is just too adorable to ignore.

 

He pulls Phil to him gently by his coat and plants a chaste kiss on his lips, turning the pout into a smile in under a second. He takes pride in being able to have that effect.

 

“I believe that's the point, Philly.” He mumbles as his mouth brushes against Phil's, lingering there briefly before he finally pulls away.

 

“Just order your monstrosity. I'll wait.”

 

They only have to wait a few minutes, having chosen the perfect time to take advantage of. No one is there, and the less people there are, the more relaxed they are.

 

When Phil catches up to Dan he wastes no time to find the nearest booth, already rambling on about his drink. He sips it delicately, looking up at Dan as he does so.

 

-

 

They're on the last few sips of their drinks when Dan gets off the phone with their uber. Their flat is only a twenty minute walk away, but there was no way they'd make that walk on a normal day, much less in the middle of a blizzard.

 

Dan stands up alongside Phil and wraps an arm around his waist, feeling free to do as he pleases with the lack of people around. If they go outside, they'll be even more isolated. 

 

“Let’s wait outside, they said they should be here in a few minutes.” 

 

“It’s  _ cold  _ outside!“ Phil whines.

 

“Oh don't be a crybaby.” Dan scolds playfully “Let's go enjoy the snow.”

 

Phip gives in with a huff, curling into Dan's side and keeping him close for warmth, clasping his coat closed without bothering to zip it up.

 

A rush of wind enters the room as Dan pushes the glass door open, keeping Phil by his side rather than holding it open for him because he knows he wants him to stay close. 

 

Dan takes a moment to stop and look at Phil. The snow has just started to dust his hair, a monochrome contrast. He folds his arms and shivers, and that's all it takes for Dan to wrap his own arms around him from behind and lean against the wall, pulling Phil back with him.

 

He rests his head on Phil's shoulder and sighs, kissing his neck subtlety, yet frequently. 

 

Phil hums softly, getting lost in the sight of the falling snow and the feeling of Dan's lips grazing his neck. They’re about as alone as they could be in this moment, and taking advantage of the secluded corner by an empty pavement is something they waste no time to do. 

 

They don’t have to anxiously hide their linked hands, or look over their shoulders before sharing a kiss. They’ll be in the comfort of their own home soon, but they don’t want to wait.

 

“It’s movie night.” Dan mumbles against Phil’s skin, to which he earns a slight giggle. 

 

Movie night has been a tradition ever since they started living together. It isn’t organized in any way, they just decided to have one whenever they want. It’s always a relaxed time, and it usually ends with either of them falling asleep on the couch, almost always on top of the other, trapping them there until morning. 

 

“We have to watch a christmas movie,” Phil hums, leaning his head to the side and letting Dan nuzzle into his neck. “Since you refused to get a festive drink.” 

 

Dan’s laugh fades into an intimate silence. They watch as their breath mingles into the frosty air, fascinated by the sight. His eyes follow each wave of air that rushes past his chapped lips, lost in thought. Dan loves how Phil is immersed by the most simple things, and Phil loves how he accepts that and doesn’t try to stop him from drifting off into his own little world. What he doesn’t know is how much Dan actually secretly loves it when he does this.

 

“It looks like we’re smoking.”

 

Then of course, it’s Phil’s inevitable dumb comment that makes them both burst into laughter.  

 

“You still cold?” Dan asks, noticing how much their shivering has died down.

 

Phil shakes his head. “Nope.”

 

“Good.”

 

At first, Dan wonders if he should check up on when their ride is supposed to be getting there, but then he gets another idea when he sees the bit of powdery snow on the ground. There’s barely any there, but it’s enough.

 

He gathers a small amount in his palms, shaping it into a messy sphere. Phil is looking in the other direction, oblivious to what Dan had gone off to do.

 

Dan chucks the snowball at Phil.

 

“Hey!” He yelps as the snow strikes the back of his head. He spins around to see a grinning Dan while he brushes the snow from his hair. 

 

“Oh you're on.”

 

Dan quickly makes another one, as does Phil. He ducks out of the way when Phil throws his, and then lands another one on his leg. They don’t have much snow to use, so it only takes a few more before their brief fight is over. 

 

“Okay, I surrender!” Phil yelps.

 

Dan runs to him, tackling him in a hug lightly enough so that he doesn’t knock him over, but enough to startle him. He catches Dan in his arms with a huff. 

 

That’s when the uber finally pulls up and they have to pull apart, but the look they share tells them that if they had a few more seconds, they would have kissed. 

 

Now at least it’s one they’ll save for when they get home.

 

-

 

As expected, as soon as the get home Dan is sat on the sofa with Phil in his lap, and they’re kissing. Lazily, effortlessly, with the latter’s hands on the waist below him and his knees pressed into the cushion.

 

Dan hums against Phil’s lips when he feels his fingers being pressed gently against his chin, tilting his head up slightly. Phil then takes the opportunity to kiss along Dan’s jaw, eliciting a quiet gasp from him. 

Dan, suddenly inclined to speak, plants a tiny kiss on Phil’s nose before pushing against his chest in a way Phil recognizes as a sign for him to stop and let Dan stand up, It’s nothing bad, and as much as Phil would like to doubt that, their communication prevents him from doing so. 

 

“As much I want this to continue,” Dan whispers. “I’m starving, and you promised me a movie.”

 

Phil smirks. “Can I promise something else for later?” 

 

Dan chuckles at the way Phil wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Just for that, you’re making the popcorn. I’ll choose the movie.”

 

Phil kisses Dan softly once more before standing and disappearing into the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


When Phil returns, Dan is flipping through their options, already buried under a warm blanket.

 

“We should watch Elf.” Phil suggests as he joins Dan, a large bowl of popcorn cradled in his arms. 

 

“What? No way. That's so cheesy.” Dan protests. He punches Phil’s arm playfuly.

 

“Okay mister profound, but you chose last time. Remember? It's my turn to pick.”

 

Phil pouts. He knows it’s the way to Dan’s soft side. 

 

“Ugh, fine.” Dan gives in, handing then remote to PHil. “But only because I love you.”

 

Phil settles under the covers and makes a grabby hand towards Dan with his free arm as he pulls the movie up. He whines when he can’t reach him at first.

 

“Come cuddle. I promise it'll grow on you.” 

 

Dan giggles. “Wanna bet twenty quid?”

 

Phil rolls his eyes and pulls him into a hiug, the bowl held between his knees and chest. He accidentally spills some popcorn in the process, but he could care less.

 

“Just get over here idiot.”

 

-

The credits are playing. The popcorn bowl is empty and discarded. Phil is sprawled out across Dan’s lap, the blanket tangled and tousled.

 

“You know, I quite like this movie.” Dan hums, poking Phil in the cheek,

 

“I told you.”

 

“Phil Lester the genius, right once again.”

 

Phil is silent for a minute. The exhaustion is taking him over now, and he’s focused entirely of the fingers scratching his head in soft patterns. He thinks of one last comeback before drifting off into a satisfied sleep.

 

“I think you owe me twenty pounds, bub.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tungle @lemonheadlester


End file.
